deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team TOME VS Team Lyoko
Team TOME VS Team Lyoko is a What-If episode of Death Battle written by Blade0886 and McGasher, pitting Alpha, Flamegirl, Kirbopher, Gamecrazed and Nylocke from TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise against Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and William from Code Lyoko. Description Prelude Team TOME Wiz: Year 2020. A company called Netking Software publishes Terrain of Magical Expertise, a virtual reality game that lets the players socialize and fight each other in real time. Boomstick: The world of TOME is divided into three areas: ;Sanctuary, the safezone completely dedicated to the social aspects of the game, ;Lavendera, the warzone, and ;Mechcity, which is a mix of the other two areas. Everything was going fine when one day, in ;Lavendera, a couple of hackers started raiding the environment to find a secret item called the Forbidden Power... Wiz: Luckily, five teenaged gamers managed to defeat them in time. Alpha, Kirbopher, Flamegirl, Nylocke and Gamecrazed, all became friends throughout the game, and created a team to prevent other hacker attacks and investigate on the secrets of the game. And they start in a pretty good way... Considering that Alpha immediately manages to find the Forbidden Power, which is in reality an entity called Kajet. The two seal a deal that grants Alpha greater game stats and ability... but by accepting the deal, Alpha's body gets infested by Kajet as if it was a virus. It sometimes takes full control of his body too, taking advantage of Alpha's lack of confidence and naive personality. Boomstick: And the worst part about this is that, with Kajet's power, Alpha also hurts players in real life when defeating them in-game! However, the rest of the team helps him to overcome his personal issues to keep him and all of the other players safe, while still going against various foes and enemies in their journey. Alpha Michael is an extremely introverted teenager who hasn't got lots of friends and doesn't go out much. He's very shy, although he becomes very talkative with his friends. He downloads TOME because the game gained popularity in his school, and soon discovers that he's pretty damn good at it. He befriends Flamegirl, Nylocke, Kirbopher and Gamecrazed and later becomes the leader of the team they created in order to defeat the hackers. He seals a deal with the Forbidden Power, Kajet, as it convinces him that its power will help him protecting his friends. He has a crush on Flamegirl, who also has a crush on him. He's the youngest of the team and he started playing the game last, although he is extremely skilled and a decent player (probably the best in the whole team), with his powers growing even more when possessed by the Forbidden Power. He is a little naive at the beginning of the series and dislikes using the Forbidden Power. He has wings, but in base form their only function is to increase agility. Like many other TOME avatars, he has superhuman stats, and can move faster than the eye can see. Like the rest of the team (aside Gamecrazed), he was recreated as a Mii Fighter from the TOME creator for the latest Super Smash Bros. In-Game Stats * ID Number: 010-292-689 * Species: Angel * Class: Fighter * Power: Mythology Signature Moves: * Orion Shield: A spinning green shield that can be used both for defense and as a slicing projectile. It's sharp enough to easily decapitate someone. Alpha can summon multiple Orion Shields at once * Vulcan Fist: An attack in which Alpha charges a punch that engulfs him with flames * Poseidon Wave: A slow yet powerful Hadouken-like wave made of high-pressure water * Zeus Rage: Alpha shoots a lightning ray from his fingers. It can paralyze the victim for a short amount of time Kajet, the Forbidden Power * A virus hidden in the game's coding * Stole the model of an unfinished game boss to use it as its body * Grants great power to the host * Harm the players in real life when harming their in-game avatars * Can possess Alpha in various ways to create multiple forms (usually does that when Alpha's in danger or incapacitated of fighting back): Demon Alpha A form in which Kajet takes full control of Alpha's body, amplifying his powers and stats, but also turning him into a violent, uncontrollable killing machine that attacks everyone he sees. He can run on walls, is so resistant that bullets bounce off him, and can easily tear everyone into shreds. Virus Fusion A form in which Alpha and Kajet work perfectly together: Alpha is still capable of making rational decisions by himself but is boosted by Kajet's power and abilities. He is capable of keeping up with advanced versions of the Netkings (the TOME developers, and basically their gods in-game) and antivirus programmes specifically made to wipe out viruses like Kajet. He can fly, cut/punch through anything and move so fast that it looks like he is teleporting. * Enhanced Forbidden Power control: A cocoon-like shield that absorbs the enemies' attacks' energy, only to release it as a scattered blast * Virus Shield: A bigger, more powerful and overall better version of the Orion Shield, made of virus energy * Virus Slice: An energy blade that can cut through almost everything * Virus Shot: Alpha shoots a powerful energy blast from his right hand * Energy Eater: Alpha's right hand turns into Kajet's mouth and starts biting the target. It gives Virus Energy shocks on contact Flamegirl Stephanie is an average high school student, with a passion for videogames and programming. She started playing TOME as she was interested in the combat system, and the fighting aspect of the game is basically the only thing she plays it for. She quickly grew an evident crush on Alpha but still cares about her other teammates deeply, especially Nylocke, as she looks up to him as a sort of older brother. During the series she obtained the Purple Flame without knowing its true power and function at first. Although she is probably the weakest member of the team, she still is a formidable and detrrmined player, capable of things such as stopping bullets with her bare hands. Like many other TOME avatars, she has superhuman stats, and she has incredible reaction speeds. Like the rest of the team (aside Gamecrazed), she was recreated as a Mii Fighter from the TOME creator for the latest Super Smash Bros. In-Game Stats * ID Number: 008-974-659 * Species: Human * Class: Spellcaster * Power: Fire Signature Moves: * Flame Bullet: Flamegirl swiftly shoots multiple, small fireblasts from her fingers * Rocket Burn: Flamegirl charges her foe, enveloped in searing flames. A dash attack that can also be used as a spinning attack * Angry Burst: Concentrated flames that create a close-range, powerful attack * Sun Bomb: A projectile attack that causes an explosion when it lands. It's chargeable, and the more it's charged, the more the attack will be slow and the explosion powerful * The Purple Flame: A part of the Dragon Bug, an antivirus specifically created to delete Kajet from existance. In fact, the purple flame counteracts the virus and can free Alpha from it. It can only be used once as it would delete itself and Kajet from existance forever Kirbopher Cristopher, known as "Zetto" online, was one of the former Netkings and was the main betatester for most of the Virtual Reality features of the game. It's implied that he was part of the group that accidentally created Kajet, so he soon left the Netkings to join D-Buggers.org, an organization that hires hackers in order to defeat and delete said virus. Little he known, Zetto was the only one in the organization who actually wanted to delete Kajet for the good of the other players, as the rest of the members wanted to tame the virus and use it for their own hacking plans. Since Zetto was now used by Cristopher just to try and kill Kajet in-game, he decided to create a second profile and use it only to play the game as it was intended and have fun: for this reason, he created Kirbopher. While playing as Zetto, Chris always tried to defeat Alpha in order to erase Kajet and free him from the virus, and that caused the team to see him as an enemy more than an actual fellow hacker-fighter. While playing as Kirbopher, he managed to befriend Alpha & co., and even if he only wants to play normally "without drama" with this profile, he always supports his friends and tries his best to keep Alpha safe from the virus. He is easily capable of things such as slicing heavy stones like if they were butter, even though he often fights rushing towards his foes instead of making up actual strategies. Like many other TOME avatars, he has superhuman stats, and is incredibly strong. Like the rest of the team (aside Gamecrazed), he was recreated as a Mii Fighter from the TOME creator for the latest Super Smash Bros. In-Game Stats * ID Number: 001-501-111 * Species: Human * Class: Swordsman * Power: Enchanted Sword Signature Moves: * Spin Slash: Kirbopher spins rapidly into the air only to land and blow a powerful cut. It can also cause a Shockwave: * Shockwave: An attack that travels through the ground and trips up the foes on impact * Ice Knives: Kirbopher slashes his sword, spreading out multiple sharp icicles from it * Dust Tornado: A slow and forceful attack that traps the victim. It allows Kirbopher to make a swift combo Nylocke Colin is an introverted teenager who lives in England. It's implied that he has a really rough life, and roleplaying on TOME is one of the few things that still give him happiness. For this reason, he ALWAYS roleplays as an extroverted, medieval english knight in-game, no matter what he's doing or how serious the situation is. He was given a special, dragonesque character model as a reward for being the 111.111.111st player (although it's stated multiple times that the number was a typo, and in reality it's 1.111.111). His dragon model is secretly part of the Dragon Bug, an antivirus created to defeat Kajet (even though it failed), and Nylocke only gets to know this later in the series. He loves introducing himself every time by saying "I AM NYLOCKE, (random phrase containing either "MASTER" or "DRAGON")". He is extremely nice and became popular in the TOME world (spawning also a lots of users that wanted to roleplay as his assistants) for his well-intentions and skills. In fact, he's one of the best TOME players ever, having insane game stats and also never losing a fight since he began playing (except for one time in which he declared forfait). He is extremely strong and fast, as he's capable of swinging his giant sword around to block thousands of minigun bullets without problems. Like many other TOME avatars, he has superhuman stats, with superhuman speed, strenght and reaction speed. Like the rest of the team (aside Gamecrazed), he was recreated as a Mii Fighter from the TOME creator for the latest Super Smash Bros. In-Game Stats * ID Number: 001-111-111 * Species: Dragon * Class: Swordsman * Power: Ice Signature Moves: * Cold Steel: Nylocke slashes his sword to send out waves of sharp ice * White Wind: An attack that pushes the victim back, freezing him in solid ice for a while * Stalagmite Storm: A line of giant stalagmites rise up from the ground, piercing the foes' defense * The Drain Edge: An item that Gamecrazed first obtained after a mission, and later gave to Nylocke. It's a beta item that can be equipped on swords to upgrade them. It can absorb every kind of attack and release it later as its own attack. It can be discharged partially to cause a powerful shockwave, or discharged completely to release a forceful beam. It was also capable of keeping locked in itself the Forbidden Power, before eventually breaking Gamecrazed During the TOME development, the Netkings accidentally created a self-sentient A.I., SOFTDI. SOFTDI basically was the sentient manifestation of TOME: she accidentally created The Forbidden Power just by having negative thoughts. One day, she wanted to take a role in her world and try to defeat the virus she created, for this reason she created her own avatar; Gamecrazed. Gamecrazed is basically SOFTDI's genderless shadow. It tries its best to help its friends. It's incredibly shy, but really enjoys spending time with its friends, especially Nylocke. Gamecrazed is by far one of the strongest beinga in TOME, being able to go on par with the Webmaster (the main Netking, the most powerful of them), reacting to meteors falling from the sky, and even stop a tornado by himself. It wasn't created as a Mii for SSB due to a lack of features that resembled it, and as "it would be too OP for Smash". In-Game Stats * ID Number: 001-234-567 * Species: Shadow * Class: Morphological * Power: Shadow Signature Moves: * Shadow Slash: A cutting attack caused by a slide of concentrated dark energy * Dark Bomb: An explosive orb of dark energy that Gamecrazed shoots from the palm of its hand * Black Hand: Gamecrazed turns into a giant hand, capable of more violent attacks * Violet Thorn: Gamecrazed wraps itself around a foe and squeezes, creating a pattern of spikes protruding outward. This might cause damage to GC itself Team Lyoko Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years